Naruto: Mortal Fox
by Draco565
Summary: Naruto trained by Laxus, Erza, Cana and Mirajane and learns Scorpians, Sub-Zero, Rain, Reptile, Smoke, Noob and Ermac's moves is betrayed by the one he thought was his Grandma.
1. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Combat

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'_Thoughts'_

"Demon talk"

Warning: there will be a lot of time-skips in this chapter.

**7 years after Kyuubi attack**

A blond man with scar under his left eye, headphones, skin tight jeans, closed in shoes, button up shirt and a blue jacket was walking through the village of Konoha.

'_Another completed mission' _he thought, then seeing a group of civilians crowding an area._ 'What the hell are they doing?'_

"Kill the demon."

"Final we will finish what the fourth started."

"This is for my wife and brother."

'_Demon? What is going on in this place?'_

He caught up to the mob and pushed through to see what they were beating up. To his utter shock what he saw was a child with blond hair, whisker makes, a black shirt, green shorts and sandals covered from head to toe in blood gashes everywhere on his body. His blood was boiling at what he was seeing happen to a young child.

"**Lighting dragon: electrical pulse" **with those words were uttered from his mouth everyone in the crowd froze in their place.

"What the hell are you doing to this kid" he yelled at the crowd.

"He is a demon that killed millions of people seven years ago, he killed our beloved Yondaime!" yelled a random villager.

"What I see is a child been beaten for no reason" getting more aggravated than before of these arrogant villagers. He then scoped up the boy and headed for the hospital to heal his wounds.

**Hospital, half an hour later**

After threatening the staff to heal the boy, the man stayed by the boy's side until his parents or guardian came. After some time, the door open to reveal and old man in robes came in with a worried look on his face.

"Did you save Naruto" the old man asked.

"Yes, I did so his name is Naruto"

Their talking woke naruto from his slumber.

"Jiji what happened, the last thing I remember was that a man paralysed the civilians" Naruto said than looking at his surrounding then seeing the man that stopped all the civilians. "You are the one who stopped them from killing me."

"My is Laxus and yes, I was the one who saved you Naruto" Laxus said with a grin seeing the boy back to normal he supposed. "So why were the villagers attacking you and calling you a demon."

"They all think that I am the Kyuubi that attacked seven years ago" Naruto explained. "Most of them can't tell the difference between a prisoner and jailer. Hey, Sarutobi-jiji were was Kaa-san."

"She was a council meeting that happened to concern her about what she was doing with you, Naruto" Sarutobi explained. "Oh, I haven't told my name to our guest, my name is Sarutobi the third Hokage of this village."

After explaining why Naruto was attacked by the crowd to Laxus. Sarutobi then asked were Laxus was from and why he was in the village. Laxus explained that he was from a country called Fiore; he came to the Elemental Countries to finish a mission for his mage guild Fairy Tail. He came to the village to rest up before going home to tell his old man that mission was a success. After explaining why he was here, the door to the room flung open quickly to reveal a woman with purple hair, a brown trench coat, fishnet shirt, a brown skirt, metal shin pads and black shinobi sandals.

"Sochi!" exclaimed the woman running to Naruto and hugging him.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto returning the hug.

"Anko, you took your time getting here" the old man said.

"well, the hospital staff kept saying that my son was not here but they changed what they were saying as soon as my snakes appeared" the newly named Anko answered. "And who is this man."

Laxus explained to Anko who he was and why here was in the room. After hearing all this, Anko thanked him for saving her son. Laxus then asked how Naruto and Anko were related with neither looking like the other. Anko explained that she adopted Naruto to save him from the beatings he gets every year but did it in secret so the shinobi council don't know.

"well I'm here for another two months, so in that time I could possible train Naruto in magic to protect himself if you will allow it, Anko" Laxus asked in which Anko thought about it then nodded making Naruto have a very big smile on his face.

**2 months later**

At the gates of Konoha, four people stood there. An old man in robes; a woman in a trench coat; a man also in a trench coat and a boy in a black jacket.

"Well looks like how time flews when you're having fun" the man said.

"Two months do go quickly" the old man added.

"Better not keep your old man waiting back home, Laxus" the woman said.

"And tell him that he might have a new recruit if the ninja job doesn't work out" the boy added.

"Bye, Naruto, Anko and old man" and with that said Laxus turned around and left the village to return to his home.

**5 years later, Wave**

A blond haired, whiskered boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with matching orange pants, blue shinobi sandals, and headband with a leaf insignia on the metal part was sleeping underneath a tree. The boy felt him being shaken by someone.

"Hey, if you sleep here you could get a cold" a female voice said.

"Hey, look on his cheeks, are those whisker marks" another voice said.

"They are, I wonder if they're sensitive" one more voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see three girls in front of him with their hands on his cheeks making him purr. Which made them squeal like little girls. One girl had red hair, a metal chest plate, yellow long sleeved dress and metal boots. Another had silver hair, black shirt going just above her belly button, a black skirt and high-heels. The final girl had brown hair, yellow shirt, a brown skirt and sandals.

"Could you please stop touching my whisker marks" naruto said getting the girls attention.

"Sorry, my name is Erza," the red hair one said. "That's Mirajane and Cana" pointing to the other girls.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Naruto said politely.

"What were you doing out here" Cana asked.

"I was practicing something someone taught when I was seven" he responded.

"What is this move" Mirajane wondered and Naruto responded by getting up and a yellow circle appeared on both his hands which caused the girls to recognize what he was doing..

"**Lighting dragon: claw" **Naruto yelled and with lighting coming of his hands to form claws. He then slashed at a tree and the result was that the tree toppled over with most of the tree being burnt off. After turning to the girls, naruto was tackled to the ground by Cana.

"How do you know dragon slayer techniques and who was his/her name" Cana yelled at him.

"My teacher name was Laxus and he taught me this move" naruto responded. "And he taught me some of the fundamentals for reequip magic."

Cana got off naruto and backed away from him as did the other girls. Naruto got up wondering what they are doing.

"Your that boy Laxus talks about." Mirajane said pointing at him. "He said he saved you from a beating in your village by civilians because of a power you hold."

"Yes, Laxus did save me from a beating and by guessing by your reactions you three are from Fairy Tail"

"Yes we are from Fairy Tail." Erza replied. "Wait didn't Laxus say that he can use different magic as well."

With the girls remembering that Laxus did say that he could use different magic they decided to ask him how long he was in Wave so they could train him in their magic. Naruto said that he was here for another three weeks to protect the bridge builder from Gato and finish the bridge. With that said Naruto, Erza, Cana and Mirajane planned a training schedule for three weeks.

**Three Weeks later, Forest**

Naruto was being hugged by Erza, Mirajane and Cana considering that he is going back home.

"We'll miss you a lot" Cana said.

"Yeah, but don't get week on us" Mirajane added.

"Keep getting stronger Naruto" Erza finished.

"Don't worry, I sure we will meet again and don't forget to tell Laxus how far I've come" Naruto said then started to walk to the bridge.

**Second year of training trip with Jiraiya**

Naruto was in the forest far away from the town where Jiraiya was asleep in their hotel training in secret so that he had some tricks up his sleeves in fights. While trying to get the one handed **Rasengan** correct, it exploded sending him to the ground which crumbled underneath him. Naruto fell down far but couldn't stop himself because he was still recovering from the **Rasengan** exploded.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw 6 pedestals with 6 statues of men. Naruto walked up to one in front of him and read the plate. It said Scorpion: Master of Fire and Kunai. He then went around reading the other plates. Ermac: Master of the Mind, Sub-Zero: Master of Ice, Smoke: Master of Smoke, Reptile: Master of Poison and Noob: Master of Shadows. But then he saw a seventh statue that had no statue; walking up to the plate it said Rain: Master of Water.

After reading the final plate, the centre of the area opened up to reveal scrolls pointing to each of the plates. Naruto got closer to the scrolls and saw that each had the name of each statue and there was a final scroll in the middle of them named Transformation and Soul technique.

'_who ever these people were, they must have been strong to master their own moves and to leave them here for someone to continue their legacy btu who was the master of Transformation and Soul' Naruto thought._

Naruto grabbed the scrolls and stored them in a seal on his arm. He then concentrated on getting out of here before he saw a pair of swords on the bottom of Scorpion's statue. Grabbing them at putting them on his back in an X formation. Leaving the tomb of his new sensei's he walked back to the hotel to see how the pervert is dealing with his hang over.

Draco565 notes: first chapter, please leave comments or die.

Naruto harem:

Erza

Cana

Mirajane

Lucy

Juvia


	2. Banishment and Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Combat

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'_Thoughts'_

"Demon talk"

**Konoha Council room**

In had been a seven months since the war had fourth great Shinobi War had been won. Life returned to normal for the villages; parties were held at each village for their returning shinobi. But for Naruto, his village went back to being the way before he became a hero. Naruto knew this would happen and was waiting for Tsunade to either force him to go on missions that had chances of being killed or banished him.

Today, Naruto was in the council room with either new or old council members considering some of the clan heads died during the war. On the shinobi side was: Choza Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. The civilians were all people who hated Naruto with a passion. Tsunade was on the hokage seat with her two new advisors: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga.

"Council, today we discuss on what we do about Naruto Uzumaki or demon child as you civilians like to him" Tsunade said smirking. Naruto heard her saying demon child and smirked realizing that they were going to banish him.

"Grandma I thought you loved me like a son" Naruto said with fake tears.

"How could I love someone like you that killed my surrogate daughter, Kushina. You are to either banished or executed" Tsunade said with anger.

"Do I get choice" smugly asked Naruto. "If you execute me, Kyuubi will just return in three years to kill you all but if you banish me and seal my chakra then there is no chance of Kyuubi coming back or me fighting again."

The council started mumbling about what Naruto just said and everyone started to agree on banishment. Once everyone agreed to banishment, Tsunade instructed an anbu to seal Naruto's chakra. When the seal was placed on, Naruto started to have cracks appear on him everywhere. Everyone looked in shock at what was happening and then Naruto exploded blinding everyone in a bright light.

The light died down to reveal a man where Naruto was with red hair with purple streaks, whisker marks on his cheeks and purple eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket with orange flames around the end, red jeans with black flames on the ankle area and black combat boots. His left arm had armour that was shaped as a dragon's head on the shoulder to the wrist with the dragon's claws. On his back were two swords with hilts looking like scorpion pincers.

"Well, I no longer have chakra" the man chuckled.

"Who are you and where is Naruto Uzumaki?" question Sakura.

"Why I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said revealing his face tow everyone. "Does that answer your question Haruno?"

Everyone was shocked at how Naruto called her instead of Sakura but with the amount of hate in his voice he said it with. The council asked him why he looks like that and why did cracks appear on him when his chakra was sealed off. Naruto said that this is what he really looks like after he had his DNA changed so he couldn't be related to his father but more his mother and he had placed a seal on him that even the byakugan and sharingan couldn't see through.

"Now that we know why you look like this. The council has sealed you chakra and you are to leave Konoha in five hours"

"Only five hours, that plenty of time to get my things and leave. Oh, and Tsunade you might want to give these to the clan heads" Naruto said throwing a scroll at Tsunade.

=Five hours later=

Naruto was wearing a face mask like scorpion's, was walking through the forest around Konoha waiting for when the anbu the council sent would be here. Naruto had taken everything that belonged to the Namikaze and Uzumaki plus everything that belonged to his adopter mother Anko who was sealed in a scroll he was carrying.

When he was in a clearing, five anbu jumped out of the bush surrounding him. Naruto recognized each of them: Inu was Kakashi, Boar was Chouji, Panda was Tenten, Lizard was Lee and Dragon was Sai.

"Well, if it Kakashi, Chouji, Tenten, Lee and Sai. What brings you here?" Questioned Naruto already knowing why they were here. The five of them were stunned Naruto knew who they were but hide it.

"The council has ordered us to kill you" Lee stated.

"I thought you guys would be celebrating my banishment with the rest of the village not coming to kill me knowing that I have no chakra"

Inu, Boar and Panda charged at Naruto with a lighting blade, an enlarged fist and swords. Naruto smirked and grabbed the two swords on his back and deflected Panda's swords, countering Inu's lighting blade with another lighting blade and then grabbing Boar's fist shocking him with the lighting on his hand. Lizard ran up to Naruto readying to beat him in taijutsu while Sai was drawing some pictures to help Lizard. Naruto either blocked, dodged or counter every move Lizard did with an extra bonus of lighting ever hit Naruto did and the final hit Naruto did to Lizard was a an uppercut sending Lizard far away and landing roughly knocking him out.

"Who's next?"

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto had just done; he has never touched a sword but deflected Panda's, his chakra was sealed but he still created a lightning blade, he grabbed Boar's hand shocking him in the process and knocked out Lizard the best taijutsu user.

"How are you able to still use chakra, it was sealed away?"

"I was not using chakra but another source called magic that lets me use energy around me to make that lighting you saw."

The next few hours saw Inu, Panda, Boar, Lizard and Dragon all unconscious piled up together with a note attached to Inu.

=Konoha=

Tsunade had just given the clan heads the scrolls from the scroll given to her. The clan heads didn't know what was in there but stilled opened them. They read the scrolls before some of them were dropped on the floor. Tsunade grabbed one and saw that they were marriage contracts that had been denied by the son of Minato Namikaze. Tsunade looked back at the scroll they came from and saw another scroll addressed to her.

**Tsunade Senju**

**If you are reading this then the scrolls given to the clan heads are all denied marriage contracts between the son of Minato Namikaze and the daughters of the clan heads.**

**Soon, Konoha will have only Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri as their ally because the other allies you have were achieved through Naruto Uzumaki for either helping the Daimyo or helping the spirit of the people.**

**Have fun getting them back because each have got a letter about Naruto's banishment.**

**Have fun**

**Signed**

**Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi**

Tsunade and the clan heads couldn't believe what they have just read. Naruto knew about his parentage but refused to take his father's name but instead Anko Mitarashi's instead. Tsunade checked the allies that involved Naruto and found it was Wave, Spring, Taki and Bird.

"He was adopted by Anko but when. There is no document about Anko adopting him; Sarutobi must have filled it and placed it somewhere."

Tsunade that checked behind the fourth's picture on the wall to find the seal broken and its content gone.

=Naruto=

Naruto was in Wave country getting a boat to Fiore. But he stopped when he heard a female scream coming from the forest and went to investigate it. He came across five men in black clothing covering everything except their eyes and had a face mask like his but black. There were three women tied up near a tree were the men were camping.

One girl had black hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes and thick pink lips. She wore a short cerulean-colour bustier which stopes and splits above her navel and has a silver trimming with a tear shaped opening in the middle with strings crossing. She was wearing a loincloth over her matching thong and had knee high boots and arm guards the same colour.

The next one had to be the most interesting with a black Mohawk, with horns on both sides of the Mohawk and black eyes. Her clothing left nothing to imagine with in being a red one-piece swimwear with a belt and looked like it was barely holding. The interesting part about her was that she had four arms with three fingers each. Her legs and arms had guards on them with spikes. Her feet had only two toes.

The final woman had white hair with a purple strip going down the middle and had milky white eyes. She too wore something that left no imagination. She was wearing a purple one piece with string going across and a black and purple cloak with no sleeves on. Purple thigh high boots and black arm guards.

Naruto could say that all of them were gorgeous and started thinking of a way to save them.

=with the girls=

Sindel, Sheeva and Kitana were tied up after being defeated by five of Shao Kahn's goons. Each of them were pissed at the fact no one knows they are here tied up and were going to be raped by these goons.

"**Come over Here!" **was heard and a kunai on a chain hit one of the goons in the neck and pulled in to darkness. Kitana only knew one person who would say that but was dead. **"Lighting Dragon: Shock wave" **and two more goons fell.

The final two were back to back waiting for the next strike. The sound of twig snapping alerted everyone to the left to see a man standing there. The final goons ran at the man while the man got into a position that the girls knew of and released a ball of white light freezing the goons instantly. The man stood straight and looked at his work before walking over to the girls and untying them. When he untied them he backed away a lot in fear of Sheeva.

"Why are all the way over there?" questioned Kitana.

"I just a bit scared of the girl with four arms. What are your names?" questioned the man.

"My name is Kitana, the four armed women is Sheeva and my mother Sindel. What is yours and how do you know Sub-Zero's freezing technique?" Kitana asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I learned Sub-Zero's techniques through a scroll he left along with Ermac's, Smoke's, Reptile's, Noob's, Rain's and Scorpion's techniques as well. There was another one but it didn't have someone who mastered it called Soul and Transformation." Naruto said walking into the light taking off his face mask, for the girls to see him and each one of them blushed and tried to resist petting his whisker marks.

"Well, thank you Naruto for saving us. Who knows what these men would do to us." Sindel said in a grateful tone.

"Can I ask, are those whisker marks tattoos?" Sheeva asked.

"I was born with them. Where are you going now? Because if you want you can come with me."

The girls discuss amongst themselves and when finally decided Kitana said they would happily join him. Naruto smiled and they said that they had to probable change clothes and had to a seal on Sheeva to hide here true appearance from everyone.

=Boat=

When the girls were in comfortable cloths they got on the boat to Fiore. Kitana was wearing a purple kimono over her usual outfit, Sindel wore a black skirt and Sheeva now looked like a human girl with her usual black Mohawk but with a red combat dress that allowed her other arms to come out when she deactivated the seal. Naruto had learned a bit about them and there relation to each other and Naruto told them about his past.

"Well, the next place is Fiore where we are going to join a guild and remember these guilds don't kill people so we won't take mission involving the capture of someone." Naruto reminded them. The girls understood, this was new chance for them to live a new life away from all the killing that Shao Kahn made.

Draco565: second chapter done. Konoha will not be forgiven in this story not even Hinata because I hate Hinata. Naruto will not be paired with anyone from the Naruto universe.

Naruto's harem:

Erza

Cana

Mirajane

Juvia

Kitana

Sheeva

Sindel


End file.
